Some pyrazole derivatives having antiinflammatory and analgesic activities have been known as described, for example, in Canadian Patent 1 130 808, and EP Patent Publication Nos. 248 594, 272 704, 293 220, 418 845 and 554 829, and WO Patent Publication Nos. 95/15315, 95/15316, 95/15317, 95/15318, 96/14302 and 97/15271.